My Only Wish This Year
by YoureMyFavoritex
Summary: She hated being on her own, she just wanted him home for Christmas this year. Songfic oneshot. Jelsi


**Songfic based on My Only Wish by Britney Spears**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song rights, HSM, the characters, or Boston sports (I asked for them for Christmas though!)**

**By the way, this story takes place when they are in their mid-twenties [think 24-25ish**

* * *

My Only Wish This Year 

Oneshot: Kelsi and Jason

"So I'll be by in about an hour to pick it up, alright?" Sharpay's high pitched squeal resounded over the phone, and Kelsi winced slightly, pulling the offending object away from her ear. "It's going to be perfect, I can just tell. I can't wait to hear it!"

Kelsi smiled to herself. Though Sharpay had treated her with less than respect back in high school, she had most definitely grown up, and Kelsi had no problem writing songs for her and Ryan's musicals anymore. While Ryan still loved to act, he had found his real love behind the scenes, writing the plays. Kelsi helped him out with the script once in a while, but for the most part, she only supplied the musical pieces. Sharpay ran the operation, using the money her grandmother had left her to fund it, out of their office and lovely off-Broadway theater in the show-business district of downtown Boston. It wasn't the New York experience that Sharpay had thought that she wanted back in high school… it was better. Because Sharpay also worked in the front office, she was able to spend much more 'quality time' with her fiancé, Zeke, who owned an extremely popular bakery on the other side of Boston, near Fenway Park.

"Yeah, Shar, I really think you'll like it. I'll see you then, okay?" Kelsi rolled her eyes at Sharpay's ever-present "Toodles!" and placed the receiver back on the base. As her hand left the phone, a framed picture nailed to the wall caught her eye. She lightly touched the glass, biting her lower lip, before reaching down to toy with the promise ring on her left hand ring finger. Oh, how she missed him. But he was doing this for them, for their future. Besides, it was what he always wanted, and she couldn't stand in his way of his lifelong dream, could she? Of course not, she had firmly told herself on many occasions, this being one of them. She stuck her nose into the collar of the sweatshirt that hung off her tiny frame, and inhaled deeply, his scent filling her senses and dissipating any tears that had been on their way.

She smiled softly to herself, and lightly began to trace the white letters, C – E – L, as she made her way over to the tiny piano that took up half of the space in the living room of their small apartment. That was another reason he was doing this. He knew that their apartment was barely big enough for the two of them. He told her time and time again, rookies don't get paid much, but if he worked hard, the raise was sure to come, and they would be able to not rent, but actually buy that fantastic apartment that she had found that overlooked Boston Commons. She slid onto the rickety wooden bench and rustled through the pages of music until she came across the one she was looking for. Kelsi hadn't told anyone about this song, not even Sharpay, who knew about all of her musical endeavors. This was more of a piece for her, to try and fill the emptiness she felt whenever he was gone. It was a light, pop tune, written especially for the Christmas season, and more importantly, written especially for _her_. Kelsi readjusted her hat on her head. Ever since he had gotten signed, she had traded her random assortment for the green baseball caps that began to pile up in their apartment. She tugged absentmindedly on the back, pulling it down on her forehead, and then on the bill, which was flipped to the back of her head. She wore it like he always did… it was just another way to keep him in her everyday life. After fiddling with the cap for a moment of two, she reached out her hands and pressed lightly on the keys of the piano. As the melody suddenly filled the room, she began to sing.

_Last night I took a walk in the snow  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love_

_Santa can you hear me?  
_

_I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off, it just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year  
Santa can you hear me?  
I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me  
Maybe, maybe, he'll be all my own in a big red bow _

Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year.

Christmas Eve I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong for taking a peek?  
Cause I heard that your coming to town  
Santa can you hear me? 

_Really hope that your on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Oh, please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me?  
I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me  
Maybe, maybe, we'll be all the love under the mistletoe  
_

Kelsi continued to sing, oblivious to Sharpay, who stood in the doorway of the apartment, listening with a sad smile on her face. She knew exactly what this song was about, even though Kelsi was an extremely quiet girl and never told anyone when something was bothering her. Sharpay leaned against the frame of the door, making sure not to make a sound or interrupt Kelsi, and continued to listen.

_  
Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here _

_Santa that's my only wish this year_

_  
I hope my letter reaches you in time  
Bring me love can call all mine  
Cause I have been so good this year.  
Can't be alone under the mistletoe  
He's all want and a big red bow  
_

_Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year  
Oh Santa can you hear me? Oh Santa  
Well he's all I want just for me _

_Underneath my Christmas tree  
Oh I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year. _

As Sharpay heard the final notes of the song, she slipped, unnoticed, out of the doorway and into the hallway of the apartment complex, the CD that Kelsi had waiting for her abandoned on the kitchen table. Kelsi looked up from where she was sitting, thinking she had heard the door close, but no one was there. Shrugging to herself, she wiped her glistening eyes with the extra long sleeves of his sweatshirt, and began rifle through her sheets of music, looking for her newest song for Ryan.

Meanwhile, on the street, Sharpay stuck a hand out to hail a taxi, and dialed with the other. Placing the crystallized pink cell phone to her ear, she tapped her foot impatiently as she listened to the constant ring. Just as she was about to give up, the person on the other line answered.

"Sharpay?"

"We need to talk."

JK-HSM-JK-HSM-JK-HSM-JK-HSM

Kelsi curled up under her blanket and gazed out the small window. She sipped carefully from the mug of steaming hot chocolate, and glanced around. The small table lamp next to her was turned on, giving a gentle glow across the room, but other than that, Kelsi had turned all the lights off. She sighed to herself and wrapped the blanket around her tighter. She still hadn't seen him, and it was Christmas Eve. He said he'd try to get home for a day or two last week, but he wasn't able to make it, and he hade games across the country this week. There was no way that she'd be able to see him this Christmas, and it may sound cliché, but it made her heart ache. She never told anyone about how she cried herself to sleep some nights, when he had to get off the phone early due to early morning practices, or couldn't talk at all because of team meetings. She never told anyone about how insecure she got, knowing that he was out with a team of bachelors, half of whom she knew hooked up in every city that they stopped at.

She fingered her ring and smiled to herself. She loved him, there was no question there. She trusted him too, another guarantee. But she couldn't help wondering… Was she holding him back? Was she keeping him from enjoying his young adulthood? She soon fell into a light sleep, still pondering the questions that haunted her sleep every night.

JK-HSM

Kelsi woke with a start to a sound coming from the kitchen. She glanced up at the clock on the wall. 11:55. Who would be sneaking around their apartment at almost midnight? She grabbed the object closest to her, a bright blue and pink umbrella, and slowly crept to the kitchen door. She reached out and felt her hand shakily clasp around the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, she swung the door open and raised the umbrella.

"Jason!" she shrieked, dropping the umbrella and launching herself into his arms. "Oh my God, oh my GOD, I missed you so so much." She couldn't help it, the tears had already begun to fall.

Jason grinned and wound his arms around the small girl, pulling her close. "God, Kels, you don't know how glad I am to see you." He buried his nose into her hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo, before placing light kisses along the top of her head.

She pulled away for a second, swatting at his shirt. "Oh, I got your jacket wet!"

Jason laughed quietly and grabbed her hand lightly. "Kels, don't worry about it, its fine." He reached up and brushed the tears off of her cheeks and away from her eyes. "You're gorgeous, you know that?"

Kelsi grinned at him, and wrapped her arms around him tighter, before she heard a soft _crunch_. She pulled away again, giving him a questioning look. He smirked and opened his arms wide, taking a step back, so that she could get a full look at him. A huge red ribbon protruded from where it was pinned on the front of his team jacket, right above the bright white shamrock. "I'm all your own, in a big red bow."

She gasped slightly, bringing a hand to her mouth. "But what… how did you… I didn't tell anyone!"

He smiled at her. She looked even more beautiful when she was surprised. "Sharpay must have heard you, because she called me and threatened to kick my ass if I didn't come home for you for Christmas, not that I wasn't planning on it, of course. She told me about your song. Oh, Kelsi…" He opened his arms again, and she collapsed into them. He held her close, as if she would disappear if he let her go, and she held on just as tightly.

He loosened his grip on her momentarily, and reached into the pocket of the jacket. "Let's be all in love, huh?" He pulled out a sprig of mistletoe and grinned cheekily at Kelsi, holding it above their heads. She smiled brightly, and leaned in, winding her arms around his neck. He met her halfway, one arm on the small of her back, the other holding the mistletoe firmly in the air.

JK-HSM

An hour later, Jason and Kelsi were sitting curled together on the tiny couch, this time drinking the hot cocoa together. Kelsi placed the mug carefully on the coffee table before twisting around to look at Jason. "Hey Jase?"

"Yeah?" Jason looked down at her, grinning at the sleepy look in her eyes.

"Thanks for coming home."

His smile grew bigger as he pulled on a loose tendril of hair. "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

* * *

**I've had this song stuck in my head for the entire Christmas season, so I figured I had to write a oneshot to it, or the ideas would bug me forever. Pleeaaase review and let me know what you think! Merry Christmas Eve!**

**-Anna**

**By the way, did anyone get what team he played for? It's probably pretty obvious, but I didn't feel like saying it straight out, didn't really see the point in it.**


End file.
